<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damian’s haircut by OfficialLoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391874">Damian’s haircut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialLoop/pseuds/OfficialLoop'>OfficialLoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen of a Robin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Damian don’t like it when it’s becoming like Jon’s hair, Other, Rusty scissors don’t work well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialLoop/pseuds/OfficialLoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Fallen of a Robin, Damian, who has nothing to do, decides to do a haircut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen of a Robin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damian’s haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should shave my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s kind of… Smart?” He mutters to himself, sounding surprised at his idea.</span>
</p><p>He did need a haircut anyway since he hasn’t had a haircut since, of course, when Alfred wasn’t around anymore. Damian would tell him stories and adventures all the time while Alfred would nod and say, “interesting.” Here and there to pass the time.</p><p>
  <span>Damian looks at his desk again and sees the scissors next to it. And of course, there was a broken mirror, but it can be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he usually tries to distract himself every time he has one of those nightmares, and so he’s glad to accept what he’s doing as he’s desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I try it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Damian shrugs at himself and grabs the scissors while sitting down on the seat next to it, facing the broken mirror.</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Uh…” Damian gets confused about where to start. It’s messy and thick hair all over. It’s becoming like his friend's haircut, Jon Kent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how he’s doing? Maybe I should visit him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian then focuses on cutting his hair while he moves his hand all over to where he should start first. He didn’t have a shaver or trimmer to cut his sides, so it makes it even more difficult. He’s too used to Alfred doing many things for him that Damian is now unable to do precisely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I should first cut the sides first?” He questioned himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But which one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian then uses his scissors to cut the first side, which most of it does come off, but the scissors are rusty and can’t reach the shorter hairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This does not look good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s side hairs are either mostly cut off or miss some small spots that the rusty scissors won’t cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian is already feeling regret, but there’s no going back when he’s getting a haircut.</span>
</p><p>As he gets one side of his head cut off the best he can get to, he then moves to the other side of the authority to do the same. The back of his head was very tricky since he can’t see anything, but he makes guesses and prays that it will turn out okay.</p><p>
  <span>“Finally. It’s… Good? Yeah, it’s good.” He lies to himself, pretending that it’s a good haircut that he’s ever had in his lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than Jason’s haircut,” Damian mutters to himself, feeling at least a little proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a while since Damian finally feels a bit more relaxed than the past weeks he hasn't been. Maybe being in a nightmare helped him do a haircut, which turned out horrible, but it’s better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives in thoughts if he should cut his top hair off. Maybe a little trimming could do since the front hair length is reaching down to Damian’s tiny nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the easiest part to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So Damian does it. He cuts some of it off and tries to make sure it’s not crooked because then he’ll get easily bugged by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My hair isn’t messy, and it won’t go in my face a lot for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He admits that this was way better than the other nights have been. They usually end with nightmares, and either he’ll be in bed all day staring up the ceiling or punching the walls until half is cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should visit Kent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shrugs at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better than staying in bed all day and not moving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>He then stands up and looks at the shirts and sweats scattered all over the floor. </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m coming for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kent.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should first hide this horrible haircut.” Damian quickly added, trying to find a cap or beanie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>